


An Eye For An Eye

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Community: sga_santa, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the SGA Season 2 Episode Michael. The Wraith decide to get even. Will John and Ronon be able to move past what they were forced to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Eye For An Eye  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4,240  
>  **Summary:** Set sometime after the SGA Season 2 Episode Michael. The Wraith decide to get even. Will John and Ronon be able to move past what they were forced to do?  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. If I did the show would have been a lot more adult and aired on HBO. :D  
>  **A/N:** written for kimberlite at sga_santa  
>  **A/N2:** A huge thanks goes to my beta any remaining mistakes are my own. And thank you to the mods of sga_santa for running the Secret Santa.

The queen paced the floor as she waited for the two human males to be brought before her. She didn’t know what was taking so long but she was quickly running out of patience. A snarl escaped her and lingered in the room. A slight sound of shuffling feet caught her attention and she turned her head towards the entrance. _It was about time!_ Without a word, she turned her back on the guards and their prisoners and pointed to the ground. 

With a kick to the backs of their legs John and Ronon were forced to their knees, their hands still tied behind their backs

“Your kind has hunted us, interfered with our feeding grounds and you have even done experiments on us to try to turn us into...” She stopped pacing and glanced down at the two men kneeling before her, with a distasteful look on her face. “You.” She reached out and ran her long fingers along John’s jaw before doing the same thing to Ronon. “I think it only fair if we do the same thing with you.”

John’s face paled while Ronon fought against the constraints that held him tight. There was no way he was going to let himself be turned into one of them. The Wraith. Not as long as he had breath left in his body. “You might as well kill me now.” Ronon spat in the queen’s direction. “I will never become a Wraith.” He uttered the last word as if it was the vilest of curse words. 

“You misunderstand us.” A terrifying smile began to spread across the queen’s face as she stared at them. “We would not dream of giving you that gift even if we could.” She cupped the side of Ronon’s face before sliding her hand down his chest until her fingers slid inside of his shirt. She was tempted to give into the urge to feed, after all, for what else was a human good for? But she controlled her hunger. “Oh, no we have much better plans for you.” She turned to give John the same look. “For the both of you.” She allowed her arm to drop to her side, a slight smile on her face at the sound of relief that came from Ronon. She turned to look at the warriors standing to either side of the men. “Take them to the cell. The one that has been prepared for them.”

As a confused look crossed Ronon’s face he turned his head towards John to see a similar look of confusion spreading across the other man’s features. They were jerked to their feet unceremoniously.

Before they had left the room the queen called to them. “You will do well to follow the instructions you are given immediately.” She waved her hand giving the warriors leave to remove them from her sight.

 

The queen barely waited for the required time to get everything ready before she gave the order for her guards to go with her to the prisoners’ cell. She couldn’t wait until they knew what it felt like to be the rats in the cage. To be the ones experimented on while someone they loathed watched their every move.

 

The minute the queen and her warriors walked into the room John couldn’t keep quiet. “So, what is this experiment you want to perform on us?” John didn’t know what made him ask that question. It wasn’t as if he really wanted to know the answer. As a matter of fact he was positive he didn’t want to know but for some reason it was almost as if a devil was riding his shoulders deliberately forcing him to ask questions he would rather he didn’t know the answer to.

A smile, one guaranteed to give both men the willies, spread across her face. “We want you to show us how.”

Ronon shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t have a clue as to what the queen was talking about but one look at John’s face and he knew that John couldn’t say the same. John knew exactly what the queen wanted. “What does it want?”

John didn’t know how he knew what she wanted, there must have been something in her eyes but whatever it was cold shivers danced down his spine. “Shewantsustohavesex.” He rushed the words out through clenched teeth before he looked at the Wraith Queen his eyes full of hatred and contempt. “No. Absofuckinglutely not! I don’t care what you threaten us with. That isn’t going to happen.” It wasn’t that John had any thing against having sex with Ronon. As a matter of fact it was just the opposite. Many a night he had found himself jacking off to thoughts of Ronon’s hard body wrapped around his but not like this. When, not if, he and Ronon were to have sex it was going to be because both of them wanted it, needed it and couldn’t stop if they wanted to, not because they were being forced.

“I think you misunderstand us. We weren’t giving you the option of refusal.” The queen glared at John before she turned to face Ronon. “If you do not do as I say. I will turn your friend into a Wraith worshipper. You will watch as he dies over and over again until he would do anything for us, anything to please us.” Before Ronon could speak she held up her hand. “Think carefully before you answer. Once refused I will not stop until your friend kills everyone he knows, everyone he cares about including you. Then I will take extreme pleasure in the knowledge of the guilt he will feel. Forever.” Her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at Ronon. “Make your choice.”

“Why do you want us to do this?”

An unkind smile spread across her face. “We simply wish you to know the horror of being an unwilling test subject. Perhaps then your kind will be more willing to accept its place.”

 _As a food source? Not fucking likely!_ Ronon didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. “How do I know you won’t do it anyway?’

She leaned her head to the side as she studied Ronon. “I can promise you I have no intention of turning either of you into Wraith worshippers as long as you comply.” 

“But...” 

“Enough!” Her voice rang out with anger. “You are only stalling the inevitable. Make your choice. Now!”

John’s fingers gripped the cell bars so tight his knuckles were white. “Don’t do it, Ronon! It’s going to kill us anyway.” Although the thought of becoming what the queen had threatened scared the hell out of him, it didn't petrify him half as much as the thought of having sex with Ronon. _What if Ronon realized he liked being taken? That he liked being out of control?_ “If she does what she’s threatened then you’ll find another way to bring me back.”

“What if I can’t?” 

“Then you’ll shoot me. You’ll do whatever you have to do to keep me from hurting anyone.” John’s tone was authoritative. It was written plainly on his face that he expected Ronon to listen and obey his command.

A look of horror crossed Ronon’s face at the thought of hurting John. He couldn’t kill John. That was the last thing he could ever do. Besides John was assuming that Ronon would be free of the Wraith and somehow he doubted that would happen. Ronon shook his head. He had no choice but to do as the queen demanded. At least then they would both be alive and more to the point still human. Maybe after it was over they could figure out a way to get the hell out of there. 

At the look on Ronon’s face, John’s eyes widened in dismay. “No. Ronon. Don’t.”

Ronon shook his head, his eyes full of contrition. “I’m sorry, John. I won’t let that happen to you. I can’t. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

“You have made your decision?” It was all she could do not to rub her hands together with glee.

“Yes. We’ll do it.” Ronon kept his eyes focused on the queen. He couldn’t look at John and see the disappointment and the betrayal in his eyes.

“But your friend doesn’t seem too happy about it.”

“Look, I said we will do it. What more do you want?” He risked a glance at John before quickly turning away. “Besides, I’ll make sure he enjoys himself if it’s the last thing I do.”

The queen borrowed a human expression and rolled her eyes at Ronon’s conviction that he had the power to make the other man enjoy something it was plain to see that he didn’t want to do in the first place. “It does not matter to us if the act is enjoyable or not for either of you. Just as long as it gets done.” Once more a smile graced her face as she looked at Ronon. “Take off his clothes.” She took a step backwards until she was standing beside the warriors and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for them to begin.

John’s eyes narrowed as he raised his hands into fists and took a step back. He would need room to maneuver. “Ronon, I don’t want to hurt you.” He was fully prepared to fight.

“John. I....”

Whatever Ronon was going to say was lost as the queen began to speak. “If you fight him I will turn him into the Wraith Worshipper and you will be the one watching as his life, his free will drains from his body over and over again. And if that’s not enough incentive, I will then give you over to my scientist for experiments that will be a lot less enjoyable than the one your friend here has promised.”

For a minute John closed his eyes. He could see the fate that awaited them if he didn’t do as the queen commanded. She didn’t really need to add the last bit about the scientist the threat against Ronon had been enough to ensure his compliance. He would never let Ronon become a Wraith Worshipper. At least not while there was breath left in his body. With a sigh, he dropped his arms and relaxed his stance.

Ronon tried his best to ignore their audience as he walked towards John. By the time he stopped there was only a mere inch of space between them. His hands trembled as he reached out and began to undo John’s shirt. One by one the buttons began to slip out of the buttonholes until finally Ronon was able to slide John’s shirt off his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced at John to see him staring back at him. It didn’t take long before the rest of John’s clothes were discarded as well. Ronon took a step backwards and kept his eyes downcast as he quickly undressed. He scooped up their clothes and made a makeshift pallet on the floor of the cell. This was not the way he had pictured him and John’s first time but since they really didn’t have a choice in the matter it would have to do.

After making sure the bedding was as comfortable as he could make it, Ronon straightened up and walked towards John. Without a word he placed both hands on either side of John's face and lowered his head. His lips lingered against John's until he slowly slipped his tongue into John's mouth. He kissed like a man possessed as if he had wanted John since the day they had met and had been denied that need for years. Which of course is exactly how Ronon felt.

John’s head spun from all the sensations that crowded his body. He didn’t know when or even how they had ended up on the makeshift bed but somehow he was lying on the pile of clothes with Ronon kissing and licking his way down his body. John arched up into that warm mouth as his tongue delved into his belly button before moving to his hip. Lights danced before his eyes.

Ronon raised his head. “Damn.”

“What’s the matter?” John’s voice was husky with passion. 

“I can’t do this.”

A confused look flashed across John’s face as his mouth dropped open. “What? Why not?” 

“We don’t have any...” Ronon couldn’t stop the blush from beginning to creep over his face. He glanced back over his shoulder at the Wraith standing around him. The smirk on the queen’s face told him all he needed to know. 

“We don’t have any choice.”

Ronon pushed his dreadlocks out of his face as he sat back. “I will not hurt you.” There wasn’t any way he was entering John dry. He didn’t deserve that. There was only one thing he could think of that might help ease his passage. 

John’s eyes widened as Ronon walked on his knees to the top of the pallet. “Ronon?”

“Make me wet.” Ronon’s voice was husky as he leaned closer to John, the tip of his cock within reach of John’s lips. The thought of John taking him inside of his mouth, engulfing him in his wet heat was almost more than he could take. 

Without a word John braced himself as he leaned up and did as Ronon commanded. He wrapped his hand around Ronon as his tongue darted out and licked the tip of Ronon’s cock before sliding down the length of him and back up again. 

Ronon closed his eyes against the pleasure that bombarded his body as John finally engulfed him in the heat of his mouth. Although he had dreams of doing just this with John he had never thought his dreams would ever become a reality. A sound from deep within John’s throat vibrated against Ronon’s cock and he almost came unglued. He fisted his fingers into John’s spiky hair as John took him deeper inside of the hot cavern of his mouth. His hips moved carefully as he pushed himself slowly in and out of John’s mouth. He hated to stop, he didn’t even want to think about it. But he had no choice. It was all too much! He had to stop now!

He opened his eyes and almost yelled. “Stop!” A groan escaped him as he slipped out of John’s mouth. He glanced down at John’s body lying there open and exposed for his delectation. John’s cock lay hard and erect against his stomach. He quickly scooted down the length of John’s body before he was situated between John’s legs. Ronon trailed his fingers from John’s chest to his balls before slowly sliding his hand around John’s cock. 

It only took a moment before fire began to race through John’s body and he was pushing himself deeper into Ronon’s hand. This was better than he had ever thought it could be. A large hand held his cock tight, pulled and tugged until he was writhing, his head tossed back in pure abandonment. He was in such a pleasurable state he barely noticed when Ronon eased his cock against his ass. 

Carefully, Ronon began to push his way inside of John as his hand kept up the rhythm on John’s cock. “Are you okay?’

Before John could answer the sound of an angry Wraith interrupted. “This is taking too long! Do it now!”

“But he isn’t ready!” Ronon’s dreadlocks whipped around his head as he turned to glare at the Wraith.

The Wraith shrugged. “That is not our problem.”

Ronon risked a look at the queen who only gave him a wicked smile in return. Now he knew what she had meant when she had said their pleasure really wasn’t a concern. This was about power.

At the tortured look on Ronon’s face, John slowly nodded his head. He could have told Ronon that he liked this kind of thing that he’d had dreams, wet dreams about Ronon doing this very thing to him but he still couldn’t bring himself to confide in the man above him. He caressed the side of the big man’s face. “It’s okay, Ronon.”

Of all the things he had ever had to do this was the worst. He had never wanted to hurt John. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can take it.” He whispered through clenched teeth as he pushed himself closer to Ronon. “Just do it.”

Without a word Ronon gripped John’s hip with one hand, while the other began to stroke John’s cock faster as he pushed his way inside of John. He angled himself so that he brushed against John’s prostate with every hard thrust. He glanced down to where they were joined and watched as his cock slid in and out of John’s body.

John bit his full bottom lip to keep from yelling Ronon’s name as fire went through him, dancing down his spine until he thought he would burn alive from the pleasure-pain that coursed through him. He wrapped his legs around Ronon’s waist, his heels dug into Ronon’s ass forcing him deeper inside. John trembled with the force of his desire and sent answering tremors deep within Ronon.

Ronon quickly glanced into John’s eyes and was mesmerized by the passion he saw there. A passion that mirrored his own. He didn't let his eyes wonder off John’s face as he slid his thumb over the head of John’s cock, catching the precum that had begun to gather there. The look of ecstasy that spread across John's face was his reward. He stroked harder, faster, his fingers slipping against the sensitive ridge of John’s cock until John moaned his name. 

“Harder.” The word tumbled from his throat without his consent. But it was too late to recall it. 

Ronon quickly did as he was commanded. His thighs shook as his balls slapped up against John’s ass with every thrust. He was so close.

John gripped Ronon’s hips and pulled him closer, driving him deeper, over and over again until he yelled as a powerful orgasm ripped through him and warm jets of semen cascaded over Ronon’s hand and down onto John’s stomach.

It didn’t take but one more mighty thrust before Ronon followed John over the edge. His orgasm shot deep inside of John’s warm body beneath him. 

He leaned his forehead against John’s as he fought to control his breathing. He didn’t want to know what the Wraith were doing or what else they had in store for them. All he wanted was to hold John in his arms and never let him go.

 

 

Ronon had waited for over two weeks, hoping that John would talk to him. They needed to get what had happened between them, what they had been forced to do out in the open so that they could put it all behind them and move on. Or at least he hoped they could. 

He looked up to see John walking down the corridor towards him and quickly stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. “How much longer are you going to ignore me for something we had no control over?”

John quickly stopped, just out of Ronon’s reach. He looked around to make sure no one had heard what Ronon had said before he ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t bring himself to look Ronon in the eyes. Which wasn’t new. Since they had managed to escape he hadn’t been able to be alone in the same room with Ronon much less look him in the face. “I don’t know.” He whispered as he stepped around the big man and continued down the hall.

“Damn.” Ronon whispered as he watched John walk away from him. He was a warrior and his instinct, every cell inside of his body screamed at him to go after John to force the conversation they had to have. But if there was one thing Ronon knew it was that forcing John wasn’t something he ever wanted to do. Not ever again.

He couldn’t stop himself from watching as John hurried away from him. It had only been two weeks and three days since he had been inside of John. And the thought of never doing it again was driving him quietly insane with need. Ronon quickly shook his head, his dreadlocks whipped around him as he turned and began to run in the opposite direction.

 

Ronon had been running for over an hour, his thoughts in turmoil when John joined him. To say Ronon was surprised would have been an understatement. It was all he could do not to ask John what he was doing there. But somehow he kept his mouth shut and continued to run. He knew John would talk when he was ready.

John’s breath came in great gasps, his legs were cramped beyond all belief but still he continued to run. There were things he needed to say to Ronon. But he didn’t know how to begin.

With a loud grunt Ronon finally stopped and leaned against the railing. His breathing echoed John’s attempt to catch his breath. “John, I...”

John quickly shook his head as he held up his hand. “No. Let me start. Since we’ve been back I know I’ve been an ass.” At Ronon’s sound of disagreement, John smiled. “Yeah, I have and we both know it. But it’s not your fault. I’m not angry with you.” He shrugged his shoulders. “At least not any more. Although I will admit at first I was pretty pissed off. You deliberately disobeyed my command and you...” He ignored Ronon’s sputter. “I understand that you felt you had no choice. I felt the same when the queen threatened you.”

Ronon could no longer control himself. He stood up straight, tossed back his dreadlocks, placed his hands on his hips and glared at John. “Then what the hell have you been so bent out of shape about?”

John sank down to the floor and leaned his back against the railing. He didn’t know what he should say. _How could he tell him the truth?_ Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he should admit to it. “I liked it.” His voice was soft as he whispered the embarrassing admission.

Ronon quickly plopped himself on the floor beside John. “But I told you that I would make sure that you enjoyed it.” He hoped his masculine pride didn’t come across in his words.

“You don’t understand, Ronon.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I. Liked. It.” He said each word slowly as if willing Ronon to understand.

Ronon tried hard to understand what John was struggling to tell him but he was drawing a blank. He knew John had liked it. He had made sure that John had enjoyed everything he had done to him. For a brief moment Ronon allowed himself the luxury of drowning in the memory of having John beneath him, gripping John’s hips as he slid deeper inside of his hard, welcoming body. He had loved the way John’s eyes had darkened with passion. Although John hadn’t said the words out loud his eyes had been expressive enough Ronon had known when John wanted him harder, deeper.... Except for the once when the word _harder_ had erupted from John. Ronon took a deep breath before he glanced over at John as the truth finally came to him. “You liked it.” His voice was a soft whisper as a smile began to spread across Ronon’s face. “You like being possessed, being claimed. Having the control taken from you. Your body trembling beneath mi...”

John held up his hand to stop Ronon. He really didn’t need to hear any more of that. At least not yet. “Yeah.”

Ronon scooted closer until their bodies touched hip to thigh. “I liked claiming you.” His smile broadened as John’s breath caught in his throat. The smile slowly faded from his face as he began to speak in all seriousness. “But I need you to know that what happened between us, what we were forced to do...” He paused as he stared into John’s eyes. “To keep you alive, I would do it all over again. There is nothing I won’t do for you unless it comes in direct conflict with your safety.” Ronon glanced side ways at John and waited for a response. After a few moments of silence he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Are we good?”

For a brief moment John paused. He understood what Ronon was saying. That if he and Ronon ever found themselves in the same situation again the outcome would still be the same. Ronon had made it painfully clear that his first priority was keeping him alive and safe anything else would take a backseat to that. It was up to him if he could live with that or not. John looked over at Ronon and stared into his eyes. In that moment he knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t risk losing him. The big Satedan meant more to him than he had ever thought was possible. With deliberate movements he put his hand on Ronon’s thigh and gripped hard until the muscles of Ronon’s leg clenched beneath his fingers. His voice was husky with emotion as he finally answered Ronon. “We will be.”


End file.
